Premier amour ne rime pas avec toujours
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: "Je n'ai jamais voulu te tromper Ron, jamais, je te respectais trop pour ça. Je tiens à te dire que je n'ai jamais succombé au désir de la chair avec un autre que toi, et crois-moi, c'était dur parfois. Je t'ai trompé de la pire manière qui soit à mes yeux et celle ou malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire pour y remédier : le cœur"
1. Première partie

**Premier amour ne rime pas avec toujours.**

_Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que sans ClaP74 ce petit Os n'aurait pas été posté. C'est aussi d'ailleurs pour ça que je lui dédie. Merci pour tes conseils, ta patiente, tes corrections et ta bonne humeur ! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez cette petite histoire... Bonne lecture !_

Vingt-cinq ans, grand, un corps musclé et massif (''vive le Quidditch !'' disait souvent sa sœur en souriant), les cheveux roux pétillants et un regard bleu divin, pas d'erreurs possibles, il s'agissait bien là de Ronald Weasley un homme comblé par ses amis qui le soutenaient depuis des années, par son travail qu'il adorait et par sa femme, sa si belle et si parfaite moitié. Le seul petit bémol ? Sa ravissante et douce épouse ne voulait pas d'enfants, du moins pas tout de suite...

En pénétrant chez eux, Ron sentit l'odeur des fleurs. Il soupira de contentement, Hermione aimait garnir leurs fenêtres de plante et à chaque fois que le rouquin entrait dans leur petit nid il se sentait apaisé par le parfum fleuri de leur demeure. Tout sourire, Ron retira sa veste qu'il pendit au porte-manteau qu'Harry lui avait offert (Hermione râlait souvent quand il déposait son manteau n'importe où, alors leur meilleur ami avait rapporté ce petit cadeau pour le plus grand plaisir de sa brunette).

-Chérie ?

Aucune réponse. Tiens. D'habitude, Hermione rentrait souvent avant lui... Il haussa les épaules, elle avait dû être retenue au Ministère ! Ne perdant rien de sa bonne humeur, Ron décida de faire une surprise à sa femme. Bien qu'il était un piètre cuisinier, il réussissait particulièrement bien la tarte à la mélasse... Surtout quand il allait l'acheter toute faite ! Il se doutait bien qu'Hermione avait compris son manège mais elle ne lui avait jamais fait de remarques, lui faisant croire qu'elle n'y voyait que du feu. Il sourit, sa femme était vraiment parfaite, et qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait. Lorsqu'il l'observait, l'admirait même, il voyait les souvenirs qui les avaient certes privés d'innocence mais qui leurs avaient permis de devenir ce qu'ils étaient en ce jour. Il lisait dans ses yeux la victoire, la récompense de tant de sacrifices.

Ron passa la main dans ses cheveux et se dit qu'il ferait bien de préparer la table avant toute chose. Si ça se terminait tard, Hermione serait fatiguée et il était sûr qu'elle apprécierait qu'il ait tout préparé. Il marcha d'un pas joyeux jusqu'au frigo mais s'arrêta dans son élan. Si sa femme n'était pas rentrée, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas prit le courrier et si il n'allait pas le chercher maintenant, il oublierait à coups sûrs ! Il fit donc demi-tour, et alla à l'étage où trônait trois hiboux ainsi qu'une lettre déposée sur la commode. Il prit trois petites friandises à hiboux et en donna une à chacun. Facture, lettre de sa mère qui l'invitait à venir déjeuner, facture... Et une lettre sans enveloppe, celle qui était posé sur la commode. Il s'en saisi et descendit tout en dépliant le papier d'auteur inconnu. Il se crispa. C'était l'écriture de sa femme. Pourquoi diable lui avait-elle laissé une lettre ici ? Elle aurait pu lui envoyer sur son lieu de travail. Il se tendit encore plus. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Tremblant presque il posa ses yeux sur l'écriture fine et penchée de son épouse qui, il le remarqua, était daté du jour même.

* * *

30 Mai 2005

Ron,

Avant tout, je te demande une chose : lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout.

Je te demande également pardon. Tu sais, au début j'y ai cru, vraiment cru. Je me disais qu'après toutes les choses qu'on avait vécu toi et moi, qu'après toutes les horreurs qui avaient hanté nos cauchemars d'enfants, qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'on avait mené à bien sans flancher... Ou presque. Qu'après tout, tout simplement on pouvait encore affronter le destin et le quotidien. Je les trouvais bien faible pour des ennemis, qu'étaient-ils face à notre amour, notre passion ? Que représentaient- ils face à _Nous_. Je jugeais qu'on s'était suffisamment battu, et qu'on avait le droit _enfin_ (si j'ose le dire) au bonheur. Je me disais qu'avec toute notre expérience de la vie, plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer, tu étais tout pour moi. Tu étais mon premier amour.

Si j'avais pris du recule comme je le faisais habituellement, je me serais sans doutes aperçue qu'on faisait fausse route. Mais j'avais tant besoin d'amour, de réconfort et tu m'apportais tout cela de la plus belle des manières. Alors je me suis enfouie sous les illusions adolescentes où les hormones ont une grande place.

C'était si beau, si magique ! Un rêve où nous paraissions invincibles. On le savait pourtant : tout change, tout évolue ! Et peu de choses restent intactes, surtout pas les sentiments...

J'ai nagé dans cet océan de rêves trois ans. J'ai compris le jour de notre mariage. Ironique tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai enfin réalisé dans cette simple robe qui était mienne, celle de mon... De notre mariage que tu n'étais pas celui qu'il me fallait, pas celui avec qui je pouvais utiliser le mot ''toujours''. J'ai hésité à dire ''non'' mais quand j'ai vu tes yeux fou de bonheurs, tes sourires fièrent et heureux, quand j'ai observé nos amis et ta famille je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous faire ça, que c'était égoïste ! J'ai cru qu'en te laissant plus de temps pour comprendre par toi-même ce serait moins douloureux, pour tous. Te souviens-tu des larmes que j'ai versé le jour de notre nuit de noce ? J'avais essayé de les dissimulées, mais elles me rappelaient amèrement que je venais de faire quelque chose dont je n'avais plus envie. Je t'avais dit que c'était dû à l'émotion et la joie de m'appeler Madame Hermione Weasley. Tu avais souris comme jamais et avais tout fait pour que je passe la meilleure nuit possible. Je peux bien te le dire maintenant, ça a été la pire car les remords me brûlaient le cœur.

Je ne me comprenais pas, j'avais été si heureuse lorsque pour la première fois tu m'avais embrassé enfin qu'on s'était jeté l'un sur l'autre plutôt ; le jour où tu m'avais demandé ma main j'avais ressenti une once de joie incroyablement forte, je voulais crier, sauter, danser... J'avais tant penser que nous étions fait pour être ensemble ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Ron s'il te plaît, ne te crois pas coupable de quoi que se soit, tu as été parfait, le meilleur mari qu'on puisse avoir.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te tromper Ron, jamais, je te respectais trop pour ça. Je tiens à te dire que je n'ai jamais succombé au désir de la chair avec un autre que toi, et crois-moi, c'était dur parfois. Je t'ai trompé de la pire manière qui soit à mes yeux et celle ou malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire pour y remédier : le cœur. Tu n'étais plus en première place. Je m'en suis tellement voulue, si tu savais ! Je te demande pardon Ron, j'aurais dû te quitter le jour de notre mariage, tu aurais pu passer à autre chose plus rapidement. En croyant bien faire, j'ai juste tout gâché...

Si je te dis tout aujourd'hui c'est parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir résister encore longtemps, il m'aime aussi tu sais, et je ne veux pas le perdre. C'est si égoïste ! J'aurais aimé te dire tout ça d'une manière plus courageuse, plus _moi _! Mais je te connais, tu ne m'aurais pas écouté et je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te regarder en face. Je ne supporte pas faire du mal aux gens que j'aime et tu le sais. Je t'aime Ron, mais pas de l'amour que tu voudrais. Je t'ai aimé ainsi trois ans, et je suis navrée de ne pas t'avoir donné autant que tu le méritais. Sache que je ne t'oublierais jamais. Je te dis ça car je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de recule, c'est légitime. C'est pourquoi je m'en vais. Ci-joint les papiers du divorce, signe-les s'il te plaît. Je te laisse tout. J'ai réunis mes affaires, tu as la maison pour toi. J'ai pris aussi la liberté d'en parler à Ginny, elle s'installera ici demain et c'est elle qui remettra les papiers à notre ami Dean qui est avocat. Refais ta vie Ron, tu mérites mieux que moi. C'est la seule chose que j'ose te demander. J'aimerais vraiment qu'un jour, en passant à l'improviste chez Ginny, je tombe sur toi, ta femme et pleins de petits roux ! Ceux que je ne t'ai pas donné. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner tout de suite, peut-être n'en auras-tu jamais la force, mais je veux que tu saches que tu restes l'homme le plus important de ma vie, tu es mon premier amour, ne l'oublies jamais.

Hermione.

* * *

Étonnamment, il était resté calme durant toute sa lecture, il avait lu la lettre de sa femme comme si il s'agissait de la vie d'une autre personne. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, encore moins ne plus l'aimer et ce, depuis avant leur mariage... Si ? D'un coup, son sang se glaça. Peu à peu, diverses émotions se mélangeaient et au fur et à mesure qu'il assimilait les écritures de ce bout de papier, il avait de plus en plus mal. En l'espace de quelques secondes, c'était devenu insupportable ! Il se retenait à grande peine tellement il avait des envies folles. Il voulait hurler son mal-être, taper dans les murs pour évacuer sa rage. Rien d'autre ne lui faisait envie. Pourtant, il n'était pas du genre brutal mais il se sentait si seul, si mal... Il se laissa tomber à même le sol et se mit à pleurer, sa bouche laissait passer de petits bruits fou, fou de rage, de chagrin, de déception, de désespoir... Il fut tenter de déchirer la lettre, mais il ne le fit pas. Elle était ce qui lui restait d'_elle_. Il donna un coup de poing dans sa table basse, elle était en verre. C'était Hermione qui l'avait choisit, elle l'avait tout de suite aimé mais aujourd'hui, elle lui avait laissé, peut être ne l'aimait-t-elle plus elle non plus... Comme lui. Sa main, toujours serrée contre lui le rappela à l'ordre. Il sentait de violents picotements, les morceaux de verre étaient toujours enfoncer dans sa peau pâle. Pâle comme la mort songea-t-il ironiquement. Il ne fit rien pour moins ressentir la douleur lancinante, bien au contraire, dans un instant de folie, il brandit son poing ensanglanté dans le verre brisé. C'était si bon de penser à cette fichue blessure. Il en oubliait presque l'abandon de sa fem... De son ex-femme. D'un coup rageant il essuya les perles salées qui ondulaient le long de ses joues et de son nez. Il s'écorcha au passage mais il s'en foutait comme de sa première choco... Ah non. Ca il ne s'en foutait pas. Il se rappelait même qu'il avait eu la carte d'Albus Dumbledore. Il secoua la tête, là n'était pas le sujet.

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé._


	2. Deuxième partie

**Seconde partie.**

_Ah là là, tous vos adorables commentaires ! Je tiens juste à éclaircir quelques points : pour moi cette histoire est une romance car c'est la fin d'une histoire** d'amour** et ce n'est pas un drame car Ron finit par s'en sortir (même si je n'avais pas écrit jusque là de suite je me doutais que j'en ferais une). Aussi, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels et avec la reprise des cours et tout je n'étais pas motivée. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, peut-être en ferai-je une autre, une dernière. Ca dépend de vous et de mon fichu courage absent :)_

_Merci ma Clapounette pour m'avoir donné l'envie de devenir meilleure._

Un zombie. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres termes pour décrire l'état de Ron. Il se levait, pleurait, se lavait, pleurait, mangeait, pleurait, essayait de lire puis pleurait, mangeait, pleurait, s'écroulait dans son canapé à cause du manque de sommeil, il récupérait une petite heure puis pleurait, mangeait de nouveau et pleurait encore. Ses nuits étaient parsemées de cauchemars ou Hermione riait, courait, fuyait, criait... Mais au final quoi qu'elle fasse elle était toujours désespérément loin et il ne pouvait rien faire. Même dans ses rêves il ne pouvait la toucher.

Ginny de son côté regardait son frère dépérir et perdre goût à la vie. Elle avait tout essayé mais dès qu'elle faisait un pas il se mettait à renifler et évacuait sa peine. C'était atroce de le voir ainsi. Elle avait organisé des fêtes, lui avait préparé des petits plats, l'avait emmené se balader mais à chaque fois la moindre petite chose le faisait penser à _elle_. Ginny n'en voulait pas à son amie, elle la comprenait mais parfois elle la maudissait pour toute cette souffrance inutile. Depuis _son _départ, Ron n'avait pas sourit une seule fois. Harry aussi s'était investi mais le beau visage du rouquin restait éternellement triste. En dépit de cause, la jeune Weasley avait appelé Hermione. Cette dernière avait consenti à venir voir son futur-ex-mari mais n'avait rien promis n'étant pas sûre que cette visite aiderait Ron.

Et c'est ainsi que nous reprenons notre histoire...

-Je crois que je préférerais le voir en colère, oh Mione...! Merci d'être venue. Sanglota Ginny complètement dépassée par les événements.

-Calme toi Gin'. Va faire un tour car contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas sûre du tout que me voir lui fera du bien et ça risque de prendre un moment... Murmura Hermione en caressant le dos de la jeune rouquine qui était dans ses bras. Laisse moi m'en occuper.

-J'ai tout essayé... Y a rien à faire... Il reste dans son mutisme et son chagrin...

-Eh ! Reprends toi... Écoute, je vais rentrer et si il y a le moindre problème je t'appelle d'accord ?

Ginny hocha la tête et essuya maladroitement ses larmes à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Hermione lui lança un petit sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans ce qui fut autrefois sa demeure. C'était étrange de revenir, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds ici depuis des années. Peut-être s'était-elle trop habituée à sa nouvelle maison (qui était accessoirement celle de son petit-ami). Elle secoua lentement la tête balançant doucement ses boucles chocolat. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas avoué à Ginny elle avait un peu peur de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ron, c'était loin d'être un secret : elle n'aimait pas voir un visage triste. Et savoir qu'elle était la cause du malheur de son... ami d'enfance lui tordait le cœur et la faisait se sentir plus égoïste que tout.

Elle traversa le petit couloir qu'elle avait toujours trouvé charmant et marcha à pas feutré jusqu'au salon. Et c'est là qu'elle le découvrit. Il dormait, mais son visage n'exprimait pas la quiétude d'autrefois, bien au contraire. Les sourcils de Ron s'étaient formés en un angle à 90 degrés, une veine barrait son front et ses yeux étaient plissés à leur maximum mais le pire était les petits gémissements tristes qui passaient la barrière de la bouche de Ron. Elle eut envie de s'effacer de la mémoire de son ancien mari (bien qu'officiellement ils ne soient pas divorcés), peut-être était ce la solution... Disparaître à jamais des souvenirs de son premier amour.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte Ron avait légèrement ouvert les yeux. Il les avait refermé croyant rêver, puis les avait de nouveau exposé à la lumière. Elle était là. Il n'osait plus l'espérer. Il la détailla, elle était si belle ! Pourtant, son visage exprimait une souffrance profonde. Venait elle s'excuser ? Avait-il tord d'oser rêver ? La chute en serait elle plus grande ?

-Hermione...

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, elle avait peur de croiser les iris bleus de Ron, peur de ce qu'elle trouverait à l'intérieur. Mais elle parla, il le fallait. Ron devait à tout prix comprendre qu'il s'accrochait à des chimères...

-Je vais repartir Ron... Commença-t-elle simplement.

-NON ! La coupa-t-il. Ne fais pas ça !

Ron commençait à paniquer, elle allait s'en aller de nouveau ? Mais ils s'aimaient ! Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre... Non ? Il commençait à douter.

Et là Hermione sut, elle devait le regarder, elle devait lui montrer, même si elle savait que ça allait le ronger... La seule manière de l'aider était de l'affronter face à la réalité. Courageusement elle affronta les pupilles tristes du rouquin qui fut un jour le sien. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se détruise...

Vides. Ses yeux étaient vides de tout sentiment à son égard et ça faisait mal. Ça le brûlait de l'intérieur partant de son cœur jusqu'à chaque centimètre de sa peau.

-Mais je t'aime... Chuchota-t-il douloureusement la voix remplie de souffrance.

Cette phrase. Elle qui l'avait tant adulée dans le passé quand il la prononçait, ne lui faisait à présent qu'une impression de douleur. Ses genoux cédèrent et elle pleura. Elle évacua sa peine d'avoir fait tant de mal à une personne si bonne, elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage de honte d'être si égoïste une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas à elle d'être malheureuse mais bien à lui qui était près à tout pour elle.

-Je suis tellement désolée, hoqueta-t-elle, tu ne méritais pas ça... Elle renifla essayant de garder un peu de contrôle mais elle échoua et pleura de plus belle.

Ron était complètement déstabilisé, sans réfléchir il descendit de son lit de fortune et prit la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras robustes. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il serra sa prise.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas à toi de me consoler !

Plus il était gentil et plus elle avait mal. Était-elle un monstre ? Avait-elle un cœur ? Comment pouvait-elle poser sa tête contre le torse de celui qu'elle déchirait ? Peut-être que cette histoire la touchait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Partir n'avait pas été simple, elle quittait le confort d'un foyer sûr, avec un homme aimant pour un autre qui serte la faisait frissonner mais qui ne lui avait pas promis un futur certain.

-Arrête de pleurer... Je t'en supplie Mione...

Mais elle laissa couler ses larmes de plus belles. Il était vraiment parfait, elle était trop bête. Il méritait mieux, tellement mieux. Au fond d'elle Hermione savait qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait mieux. Une jolie petite fan de Quidditch par exemple. Bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit Hermione souffrait de ne pas pouvoir partager ses passions avec Ron. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'avait commencé sa nouvelle relation : dans une librairie. _Il_ était cultivé, intéressant et intéressé. C'était un délice d'avoir une conversation avec_ lui_. Chacun donnait son avis et lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord ils finissaient par s'embrasser avidement.

-Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais arrête...

La jeune femme leva la tête vers le rouquin les yeux larmoyant et les joues rouge bouffies. Avait-elle une chance de racheter une partie de sa faute ? Mais à la réflexion, en était-ce une ? Elle n'était malheureusement pas responsable des caprices de son cœur...

-Tout ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillant d'espoir et le corps figé.

-Oui tout...

L'important pour lui était qu'elle soit heureuse aussi belle et épanouie qu'une fleur. Alors oui, il souffrait qu'elle n'ait pas éclot avec lui mais si il réfléchissait, il avait pu profiter d'une femme parfaite pendant quelques années, c'était beaucoup. Et puis, il était loin d'être idiot, il se doutait qu'elle lui demanderait de l'oublier pourtant sa demande le prit de cours.

-Alors refais ta vie mais ne m'oublies pas. Je ne supporte pas de te faire du mal mais je t'aime ! Tu es mon ami...

Ami... C'était étrange d'entendre ce mot le qualifier, surtout de la bouche de sa belle. Il savait qu'elle se détestait de lui demander ça, il le lisait dans ses yeux alors il hocha la tête espérant mettre ainsi du baume à son cœur si tendre et bon.

-Je te le promets. Mais je te demande deux choses...

Hermione leva ses petits yeux chocolat vers le rouquin en attente d'une suite. Il avait dit ça sur un coup de tête, il voulait juste qu'elle sourit de nouveau, il hésita un instant puis se lança. Après tout, il ne prenait aucun risque.

-Dis moi qui est celui que tu...

Il inspira, dire ce mot serait reconnaître qu'elle n'était plus à lui mais bien à un autre. C'était aussi dire que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu appartenait au passé. Mais il réalisa. Ca avait toujours été du passé. C'était-il inconsciemment muré dans un temps aboli ?

-...Aimes.

C'était fait. Il n'avait pu qu'à signer les papiers du divorce maintenant... Et alors qu'il allait lui demander d'être heureuse, sa phrase changea brusquement. Il exprima à voix haute son plus profond désire depuis qu'il l'avait revu.

-Et laisse moi t'embrasser une toute dernière fois.

La brunette posa sa petite main sur la joue du rouquin et l'attira à elle tout en se penchant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. C'était doux, tendre... Le plus beau dernier baiser qu'on puisse espérer. Ron aurait voulu le faire durer un maximum tandis qu'Hermione se retenait de pleurer devant tant d'amour et de gentillesse. Quoi qu'il fasse Ron serait toujours quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Elle lui laissa le temps de mettre lui même fin au dernier lien sentimental qui les unissait, c'était une sorte de cadeau, pour une fois elle lui laissait le choix. Ce baiser chaste, Ron eut envie de l'approfondir mais ne le fit pas, par respect pour Hermione mais aussi pour avoir la force de tenir sa promesse. Et puis en toute honnêteté il brûlait de curiosité, il voulait savoir qui avait prit le cœur d'une femme si généreuse. Bien que son côté jaloux se demandait qui jugeait-t-elle mieux que lui. Mais était-ce vraiment le moment ? Après un baiser aussi beau, cet adieu à une relation si tendre qu'ils avaient vécu ? Il songea une fois de plus à cet autre et se dit qu'à sa place, il aurait détesté savoir que sa chérie embrassait quelqu'un. A regret, il finit par s'éloigner. Il se permit de caresser une seconde la joue encore humide d'Hermione puis se releva et lui tendit la main avec un sourire. Elle se hissa dans les airs pour retrouver les pieds sur terre. Un petit silence gêné s'installa et Hermione décida de le briser.

-Je sais que je te dois son nom, mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit le bon moment...

Contre toute attente Ron hocha la tête, elle avait raison. Si il voulait se reprendre en main il valait mieux ne pas connaître cette identité, pas maintenant. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était capable de trouver ce gars puis lui casser la gueule et ce n'était pas forcément chose à faire si il voulait garder contact (en bons termes) avec Hermione. Il allait se reprendre. C'était ce qu'Hermione souhaitait. Il ne se battrait pas pour un combat perdu d'avance, il ne s'appelait pas Voldemort ! Il était bien placé pour savoir que l'amour gagnait à chaque fois. Dans l'immédiat il devait cicatriser et vivre normalement, c'était un Gryffondor nom d'un gobelin ! Avec ses amis ils avaient gagné une guerre ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser détruire par une histoire d'amour.

-Tu es heureuse ? Avec _lui_ je veux dire...

Elle songea quelques secondes à lui mentir mais il avait le droit de comprendre, elle ferma les yeux et visualisa mentalement le beau sourire de celui qui la faisait chavirer. Ses pupilles se perdirent dans la beauté de son présent. Elle _l_'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne, elle voulait tout faire avec _lui_, _il_ lui faisait redécouvrir le monde...

-Oui... Il fait tout son possible pour que je ne manque de rien et en même temps il a ce style mauvais garçon... On pourrait presque écrire un livre sur lui tellement il est un paradoxe à lui tout seul. On ne sait jamais quelle sera sa réaction, il est imprévisible et je crois que ça me plaît.

Le sourire tendre d'Hermione dévoilait tout son amour pour cet autre. Ce personnage à la fois proche et éloigné de Ron. Peut-être que le rouquine était _trop_ gentil, _trop_ prévisible et _pas assez_ surprenant ou peut-être n'était-il plus le type d'Hermione, simplement et tristement. Jamais elle n'avait parlé de lui de cette manière. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait plus aucune chance. Le dernier petit espoir qu'il avait d'un jour l'embrasser de nouveau s'envola dans les airs et rejoignit le monde des rêves irréalisables espérant secrètement que cette ancienne partie de lui ne rencontre pas de mangemort en chemin !

Il était content pour elle, sincèrement. Même si il se demandait à quoi ressemblerait son futur à lui, désormais. Tout lui avait semblé tracé et pourtant sa vie avait été un énorme retournement de situation. Peut-être qu'il lui suffisait de sortir un peu pour croiser d'autres yeux qui feraient de nouveau chambouler son cœur.

Il sourit libéré d'un poids sans vraiment savoir comment il s'en était débarrasser. Toute cette histoire était du passé, pas la peine de regretter il avait déjà touché une fois les cieux et savait qu'il pourrait le refaire. On se bat pour le bonheur non ?

Son estomac grogna. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ! Bon. Il n'allait pas se battre le ventre vide quand même ! Hermione partit dans un petit rire heureux, le plus dur était passé.

-Je crois que je vais devoir te laisser alors ! Invite Ginny au restaurant, elle a beaucoup souffert de cette... Période. Et je crois que ce serait bien pour vous deux de vous retrouver.

-Tu as raison Mione. Je te raccompagne ?

-Je connais le chemin, dit-elle mutine, mais je veux bien !

Il lui passa son bras dans une caricature grossière d'homme du monde. C'était si bon de l'entendre rire ! Elle lui plaqua un bisou sonore sur la joue et lui chuchota un ''merci'' qui voulait dire pleins de choses. Elle s'éloigna dans le soleil tel un ange et ne se retourna pas. Ron ferma la porte après elle et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. C'était dur, mais il lui avait promis. Plus jamais elle ne pleurerait par sa faute foi de Weasley !

_Explications : Pour moi Ron est le genre de personne fabuleuse qui se bat pour ne pas faire souffrir ceux qu'il aime. Par exemple beaucoup aurait été jaloux de l'amour que tout le monde portait à Ginny et l'en aurait fait payé hors Ron l'aime tellement qu'il la défend, la protège et si il souffre c'est en silence, au fond de son cœur. A mes yeux voir celle qu'il aime pleurer parce qu'il est mal la remué, il a fait comme si de rien n'était pour qu'elle arrête d'être triste, il serait prêt à tout pour ça. C'est l'image que j'ai de ce personnage qui amuse la galerie malgré lui... Ou pas._

_Merci pour votre patiente et peut-être à bientôt... _

_Tendrement (bah oui je n'ai pas arrêté d'utilisé ce terme !) Mlle Lys._


End file.
